Life With The Bensons
by Brit The Writer
Summary: Olivia has two kids. 16 year old Taylor who she had with an old flame, and Noah whom was adopted. The mother daughter duo go through hardships, deal with pain, love, lust, and all while juggling their lives and not fall apart at the seams. This is a current season story, Tuckson ship. This is some what AU. Rated M just in case. Please feel free to review or PM me with idea's.
1. Chapter 1

46 year old Olivia benson sat on her coutch drinking a glass of wine; On the phone with her step-father and former captin, Don Cragen, after a long day at work. Both of her childrend were asleep and she was willing herslef to unwind. This week had beed one from hell. Noah had to be addmited to the hospital on Tuesday for an asthma attack at the park, and was gladly able to leave that same day. Then Taylor had been Suspended from school Thursday for fighting. That alone made her think of Calvin and how her last few weeks with him were spent in Principal Sanchez's office. The same pricipal for Taylor, the only difference was that Taylor is 2 years younger then Calvin. Then at work they had cought a huge case, Mayors' daughter in law. IAB had been on the squads back, putting a strain on Olivia and Ed Tuckers relationship. Wine was definetly called for. A glass or two wouldn't hurt anyone.

"What are my grandkids doing this weekend?" Don asked through the phone as he watched Illene looking over the deck of there vacation house in Key West, Florida. Illene was his second wife. His first; Serena Benson. When he met Serena he had fallen deep in love. He helped her through the pain that Joesph Hollister left her with. He had loved Olivia as his own. At the begining of the relationship Don and Serena both had a drinking problem, ironically they met at a bar. But not long after he wanted both of them to stop dirinking. They did really good. Raised Olivia together. Made a life for themselves. They got married and thought of having more kids, but the years of alcohol abuse left them both infertal. They both stayed sober, for a while too. Until Serena had a slip up December tenth, year two-thousand, that sadly lead to her death by falling down the subway steps, and hitting her head. Don wanted to drink so bad then, but Olivia kept him stable. She was his daughter, DNA or not. He thought he would never fall in love again until he met his beloved Illene. She acceped Olivia, and that she wasn't his first, or even true, love. But she came close. She was very accepting of everything and loved him, flaws and all.

"DAD!" Olivia called out into the phone bringing him out of his daze. "Huh?" He said after he realized she had tried to talk to him. "I called your name like four times, where'd you go?" she asked taking nother swing of wine. Setting a limit for only two glasses, she sat the empty glass on the table. "I was just thinking." he said, and she wasn't going to pry. One thing she picked up from Don, the open up when there ready, the more you pry, the more they shut you out. "Alright, but anyways, Noah is three so he, therefore, cannot make plans for himself. As for Taylor, I don't know. She and Emily broke up, and she has been spending a lot of time in her room. I'm worried about her Dad." Olivia sighed. Don laughed. "You were the same way Liv. I remember when you were, so you say, engadged to that Ronny guy at her age. And when your mom and I made you end it because he was **way** too old for you. You wouldn't come out of your room for weeks. Just give it time."

She loved times like these where they, or she, would vent and talk about the past. "Hey, that's Taylor's father you're talking about." she laughed. She and Ronny had reconnected a little less then 17 years ago, it lead to a few nights in bed together. She found out she was pregnant after he had moved back to Arizona. She had Taylor and raised her with the help of Don, and her mother for the little time that she was alive. "Yeah, I know. At least one good thing came from him. How is he by the way?" "I wouldn't know." She ran a hand through her hair. "I haven't talked to him in about 4 years. He sent a letter for Taylor's 12th birthday. I didn't give it to her though."

The line was silent for a little while, both just enjoying the silence. "So, Illene and I are coming back to the city tomorrow, maybe we could take Noah off of your hands for the weekend?" Don finally spoke. "That would be wonderful. I'm sure he misses you. Taylor too."

"Yeah, yeah. Do your old man a favor and don't tell them I'm coming, let's see how much they've missed me." he chuchled.

"Okay dad." she looked at the wall clock. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed. Call me tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Livvy." he sighed and they hung up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm fine Wes. Really." Taylor told her best friend of ten years. "I call bull shit. C'mon, you know you can't lie to me." he warned. "Well what do you want me to say. She was the first girl I dated after telling my mom that I'm bisexual. Yeah, I loved her. But she cheated. It's over. Oh well." She sighed and plopped back into a laying position on her bed. "You're so dificult some times Tay." "But you love me." She got a hum in responce. "So did you finish that report for Zigmans' yet?" she asked after a minute of silence. "Ugh. No. And I don't think I ever will. I mean. C'mon, four pages of what we want to do with our lives and why? I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow." Wes sighed. "Did you?" Taylor laughed softly. "Of course. I had it done the next day. And we've had it for a week. I have to hand it in when I come back to school." Her best friend just grumbled something and proceeded to talk. "That was awesome though. You really did a number on her, and you didn't even have a mark on you." He had never seen someone go balistic like that. "Well if you were called a dike, you would defend yourself too." Taylor huffed. She was very athletic and was some what aware of her strength, but not fully. She hadn't ment to her the girl so bad, but she was just so angry. "Anyways, I already have my school work that was given to me done. So I have nothing to do for the next two weeks."

He grummbled something about her being a teachers pet. "Uh, no, I just happen to be good at school, and don't wait 'til last minute to get work done, like _some_ people." "Yeah well maybe you can let me use you brain for the next two weeks. You tutoring me just isn't enough." They shared a good chuckel. "How's momma Liv?" was his next question. Ever since they were six and became best friends he would call her 'momma Liv'. She was the mother he never had. His mom left when he was still potty training, claimed she couldn't raise a child when she still hadn't grown up fully herself. His mom was nine years younger then his dad. Had Wes at 17.

"She's good, remember that guy Tucker from IAB she was always butting heads with?" "Uh, yeah how could I forget? He tried aresting her for murder while we were at baseball camp." She flopped over on her stomach, "Yeah, well you won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but they've been dating for about 3 and half months." She had to pull the phone away from her ear with the volume of his "WHAT?!" "Yeah, I can't even wrap my hed around it. But they make eachother really happy. I don't think I've seen her smile so much. And he's, believe it or not, a really good guy, and father figure for Noah." she smiled, her mom has finally found someone to love her. A few blocks away Wes was laying back, "So have you thought about what you're going to be doing for the time of your suspension?" he asked. She had to think about it for a second. "Well, I can't go to baseball practice, so... that's out. But I could practice the steps for the solo Mrs. Hostin gave me." "Ah, you mean Mrs. Hotsin." Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No you perve, Mrs. Hostin. And be pg when you pick me up. I know she's attractive but, calm your hormones. I can't be kicked out of dance, and I don't need my mom to arrest you for staring." she warned. "Who said I was picking you up?" he asked. But he knew he was going to. It was what they did. He would pick her up from her place, bring her to the dance studio, go somewhere, and then pick her up. Sometimes he stayed and watched her dance. Sometimes to piano music like Spring Waltz by Chopin, and sometimes a song like Akureyri by Cry Wolf, but songs like that were usually with a partner.

He admired Taylor for all of her talents. Baseball, basketball, lacross, and her more "girly" talents like dancing, art, and she would never admit it to anyone, but she was a really good singer. She would only sing in front of Wes. He knew everything about her.

"Like you aren't going to. I have to be at the studio by 4 on Monday." He nodded even if she couldn't see him. "Alright. I'l pick you up at three-thirty. We can get some smothies or something." He would offer to get food, but she never ate before rehersal. "Okay, well it's," Taylor pulled her phone away to look at the time, she noticed they had been on the phone for over an hour and a half "almost midnight. Talk to you tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah. Night Taylor."

"Night." she whispered.

Though as soon as she went to go to bed, there was a light tap on her bed room fire escape window. She went over to open it, already knowing who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor opened her fire escape window to find Natalia Harris. "What do you want?" she asked while the blonde climbed through the widow. "Wow, nice to see you too." Lia responded sarcastically. "Why are you here Natalia?" The use of her full name made Lia cringe. "I wanted to see you. I heard about the break up." the blonde told her. Of course it took her over a week to muster up the courage to come see her friend. "Yeah, almost a mont ago. So why are you here now?" Taylor said as she sat down on the bed.

"Okay, I wanted to see you. I know we didn't end on the best of terms but-" Taylor laughed bitterly, "Yeah we didn't. But that's not my fault, now is it?"

It wasn't. Natalia had gotten into some bad things. Partying, drinking, smoking. She was going down a really bad road, and Taylor didn't want to watch her destroy herself. So she went to Lia's parents and told them everything. Lia, of course being the hot head that she is, got upset. She called Taylor a bad friend and that she "doesn't know how to close her damn mouth, just once." The words said, really hurt Taylor because they had been friends since the fifth grade. The fight caused them not to talk at all in the past almost seven months. The separaton was harder on Taylor because, she never told anyone but she had... romantic feelings for her friend.

Lia started to apologise, "Tay, I'm sorry for what I sai-" "No, you don't get to say sorry. You knew I was only trying to help. I was worried about you! You were going to wind up killing yourself! I wasn't going to let that happen. And do I even get a-" "Thank you." Natalia whispered. "Thank you, for looking out for me. I know you were worried. I was wrong to get mad. You're right, I was... bad. But I'm better now. I promise. And now It's time for me to be here for you."

"And what if I don't want you here?" the young Benson asked. But truth was she wanted her here. "Then I'll leave. But, Tay, I really am sorry." Lia put her hand on her friends shoulder, and it wasn't shrugged away. She took it as a good sign and sat down with her.

After a few minutes of silence, Lia spoke up "So, did you and the wicked witch of the west side break up?" Taylor sighed. She didn't want to talk about it. She loved Emily. She wan't _in_ love, more like she loved her as a friend. But it still hurt being cheated on. "Infidelity." the brunette aswered. To her, they both had cheated. Yeah, Emily had slept with someone else, but wishing to be with someone else is also cheating it it's own way. Right? "I just recently told my mom though."

Lia was shocked to say the least. Taylor told her mom _everything._ "Why just now?" "Because," the Benson sighed, "She's just had so much stuff going on with work. And a lot of shit happened this week with Noah, and me getting suspended. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. She was asking why Emily hadn't been around lately, so I told her." Taking a deep breath she continued, "And she thinks we just broke up, I couldn't tell her how long it's really been. She'd feel bad that she didn't notice." They both laughed quietly at the fact that Liv's a cop, but didn't notice her daughter's break up.

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company. When the blonde yawned Taylor glanced at the clock. 2:17 in the morning. "Are you going to stay?"

Lia looked up from where her sight was fixed. "Time?"

"2:17. You can stay if you want. I would recomend it actually, I don't want you walking this late...or early." Lia just nodded. "Do you want something to change into?" Natalia laughed. "Don't act like I've never slept here before. I spent more time crashing here then at my house." Tying her hair up into a messy bun; she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of camo sweat pants and a black v-neck t-shirt. "True." Taylor said, and began to turn down the bed while Lia changed by the dresser behind her.

Natalia couldn't help but look at her friend bent over. Her really short shorts ridden up, showing the bottom of her butt. The belly shirt she was wering showing off the dimples on her lower back, that looked similar to the ones on her face when she was smiling. As Taylor turned back around, Lia hurried to pick her clothes up from the floor and began folding them and setting them on top of the wooden piece of furniture. Taylor couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face. She knew that the blonde beauty was checking her out.

"What?" Natalia asked "Oh nothing, just that there was a certin pair of blue eyes checking me out just a minute ago. Taylor chuckled when Lia's face turned a few different shades of red. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she defended while walking over to the other side of the bed. "Don't play stupid now Harris." The use of her last name let her know that Taylor wasn't weirded out. "I'm far from stupid _Benson_. But I will admit, you should wear those shorts more often." Tay couldn't help the blush that spread through her cheeks. _'God she'll be the death of me...'_ Taylor thought. "Maybe I will." she winked. "You should, but not just around anyone, they're quite, uh... showing."

"So you were checking me out." Taylor laughed. "I envoke my fifth amendment." Lia joked. "Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah?" Taylor responded, looking up. "When did you get your belly botton pierced?" Both girls looked down at the charm dangling from Taylors navel. "About a month after our argument. Why, you don't like it?" She asked self consiously. "No, no. It make's you look..." Lia cleared her throat and felt her face get warm, "hot." "Oh, you think I'm hot." Tay teased as she climbed onto the bed where her friend was. "Yeah, I do." Natalia admitted boldly. This made Benson's head snap towards her. Before she could say say anything, she felt a soft pair of lips on her own. After the shock wore of, Taylor kissed back, letting herself get lost in it. _'I'm kissing Natalia Harris!'_ Is all she could think.

Lia pulled away too soon for Taylor's liking. Breathlessly she began to speak, "So does this mean-" "I don't know." Lia whispered.

Taylor nodded, grabbed her laptop, plugged in earbuds and pulled up the movies she downloaded. "What movie do you want to watch?" "Mama Mia." Lia said and curled up into her friend's side. The movie began and they each had an earbud in. They had a hard time trying not to laugh, and when they did the kept it low.

Shortly after the movie ended both teens were fast asleep. Lia's head on Taylor's chest, and Taylor's arms around Natalia. The sun was close to rising. 4 am.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Taylor had been asleep for about 2 and a half hours, when her phone started ringing. Looking at the clock it was almost 7 am. She slowly moved her arm back and serched for the ringing device. Not even looking at the name on the screen, she answered, voice still grogy.

"Hello?" whispered Taylor while slipping out of bed and into the conected bathroom.

"Taylor, I-I need you to come get me." Came Calvin's pleading voice from the other line.

"Calvin? Were are you?" He rattled off his location and she told him not to move.

Sighing she walked out of her bathroom and hurried to her dresser. Taylor stripped out of her shorts and into a pair of jeans. She grabbed a zip up hoodie, but left it open. While she was tying her shoes, Lia came up behind her. "Where ya going?" she whispered in Taylor's ear. The young Benson jumped at the sudden voice. "I have to go get Calvin. He sounded like he was in trouble." she finished tying her shoes and grabbed her keys off of her night stand. "Since when did you get a car?" Lia asked. "Mom got a new one that's safer for Noah, so I got-" "The Mustang?!" Lia gasped. Taylor nodded, "Do you want to come with me, or stay here?" "This is your buisness with Calvin, you go."

"Promise you wont leave..." Lia nodded, "I promise." Taylor want to walk outof the room, but Natalia jumped up and rushed over, grabbing her wrist and turning the girl with dark brown hair. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Taylor's before fully kissing her. When she pulled back, they were both smiling. Lips still touching, Natalia whispered "Be safe." and pecked her lips again. "I will. I promise." one more kiss and she was out the door.

Taylor held a hand to her lips the whole way down to her car. The drive was a blur, all she could think of was the kiss, well kisses. That was until she pulled up to the adress Calvin gave her. He was sitting on the curb. Head in his hands. Black eye and busted lip. She unlocked the doors so he could get in. When he got in she roughly grabbed his chin and swung his face to look at her. "Mom's gonna kill you." "Why?" he asked. "Because Calvin, you're face is busted and you smell like booze." she scolded as she started driving.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia woke up around 7:30. She walked into the kitchen to make coffee, to find some already made. She looked around and saw a head of blonde hair sitting on the couch. she walked over slowly to find her daughters friend Natalia sitting on the couch. "Uh, hey." Olivia said, trying her best not to frighten her. The teens head whipped around and she looked at Liv. "Hi. I made coffee, I hope you don't mind." "No I don't. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" Olivia asked as she went beck into the kitchen to get coffee. Don was supose to be there by noon, so she had some time. "Uh, I came by last night to see Taylor. It was late and she didn't want me walking home. She had to run out somewhere for a minute, and I promised her I wouldn't leave." Olivia nodded. Her daughter was one to never want to risk some one elses well being, so it made since.

"Look, Leiutenant Benson-" "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Olivia." The grown woman laughed. " _Olivia._ I know how you must feel towards me. I know you know about my past, but I want you to know that I got help. For everything." Olivia sat down next to her and sipped her coffee.

"I will admit, after Taylor told me about your... _problems_... I was sceptical about her being around you. But I'm glad you got help. You being Taylor's friend makes her really happy, so as log as you don't betray her, we're good." Lia nodded. It was understandable that Olivia would be protective of her daughter.

A few minutes later Noah woke up full of energy and came running into the living room. "Mama!" "Morning my sweet boy." Liv said setting her coffee down on the table. "Mama, eggies?" He asked as he climbed up on the couch next to her. "Noah, you remember sissy's friend Natalia, right?" The young boy nodded and waved, "Hi Nat." he used one of her nicknames. "Hi Noah. Olivia, if you want, I can make him breakfast while you shower and get dressed."

After a little convincing, Olivia finnaly agreed and went to take a shower while Lia cooked for Noah.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the car ride was silent. They pulled up in front of the apartment building. "Look, Calv, I'm not gonna ask what happened but mom is. Don't lie to her. Her week has been bad enough." He nodded and they were on there way up.

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for your support. I know I haven't added to this in a while, and I'm so sorry for that. But I have writnen and rewritnen this so many times, with a bunch of different characters. I really, really hope you like it. XOXO.**_


End file.
